The tubule flow chamber technology (TFT) platform, for use with the blood sampling module, will be developed to create a fully automated sample preparation and testing system for platelet function testing. The proprietary TFT system incorporates biotechnology, microfluidic technology and computerized imaging technology to achieve miniaturization. This proposal focuses on the development of the TFT platform for routine platelet function testing. Preliminary results have demonstrated the use of the TFT platform for platelet function testing with high sensitivity, using only small amount of whole blood. The investigators will further develop the three major modules of the TFT platform; the sample packing, flow control, and imaging systems. The platelet function assay will be developed for use with the TFT platform. Platelet activation during sample collection and processing is currently one of the major sources of test result variability and should be eliminated with the TFT system. This research is felt to have potential value for other in vitro diagnostic tests. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Currently there is not fully automated method for platelet function testing. The recent development of a number of drugs designed to alter in vivo platelet function has resulted in an increased demand for an easy to use, accurate, rapid, and biohazard-free platelet function testing platform accessible to larger clinical laboratories as well as point-of-care sites. Filling this niche, the TFT system integrates platelet function testing with a variety of other clinical tests in a cost-effective manner. Thus, the commercial potential of the TFT system is extensive.